Kyo Sohma/Gallery
|-|Volume & Chapter Covers = Kyo Sohma Edition.jpg|Kyo Sohma on the Collector's Edition Cover. Volume 3.jpg|Kyo on the cover of Volume 3 of Fruits Basket. Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 Cover. Chapter 4.png|Chapter 4 Cover. Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 Cover. Chapter 13.png|Chapter 13 Cover. Chapter 17.png|Chapter 17 Cover. Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 Cover. Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 Cover. Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 Cover. Chapter 36.png|Chapter 36 Cover. Chapter 37.png|Chapter 37 Cover. Chapter 43.png|Chapter 43 Cover. Chapter 46.png|Chapter 46 Cover. Chapter 48.png|Chapter 48 Cover. Chapter 50.jpg|Chapter 50 Cover. Chapter 52.jpg|Chapter 52 Cover. Chapter 57.jpg|Chapter 57 Cover. Chapter 63.jpg|Chapter 63 Cover. Chapter 66.jpg|Chapter 66 Cover. Chapter 68.jpg|Chapter 68 Cover. Chapter 76.jpg|Chapter 76 Cover. Chapter 96.jpg|Chapter 96 Cover. Chapter 100.jpg|Chapter 100 Cover. Chapter 109.jpg|Chapter 109 Cover. Chapter 119.jpg|Chapter 119 Cover. Chapter 122.jpg|Chapter 122 Cover. Chapter 123.jpg|Chapter 123 Cover. Chapter 128.jpg|Chapter 128 Cover. Chapter 129.jpg|Chapter 129 Cover. Chapter 133.jpg|Chapter 133 Cover. Chapter 136.png|Chapter 136 Cover. |-|Illustrations = Kyo and his Mother.png|Kyo and his mother were abused by Kyo's father. Yuki and Kyo - First meeting.png|Kyo and Yuki's first meeting. Kyo and Kazuma.jpg|Kyo as a child along with Kazuma. Chapter 1 end.png|Tohru holding Kyo as a cat. Tohru discover Sohma Curse.png Yuki forcibly feeds Kyo.jpg|Yuki forcibly feeds leeks to Kyo. Kyo stroking Tohru’s head.png|Kyo stroking Tohru’s head. Kyo as Cat.png|Kyo in his cat form. Kazuma chp31.png|Kazuma and Kyo. Kyo in his Cat's True form-Manga.png|Kyo in his true form. Tohru kyo.png|Tohru carrying Kyo as a Cat. Kaguraandkyo.png Rejection.png|Kyo rejected Tohru. Kyo and Tohru - First Kiss.jpg|Kyo and Tohru's first kiss. Kyo and Tohru - Second Kiss.jpg|Kyo and Tohru's second kiss. Tohru & Kyo hug after curse broken.jpg|Kyo and Tohru hug after the curse is broken. Holding hands.png|Kyo and Tohru in their elderly age. |-|Official Art = Kyo as a Cat.jpg|Kyo as a Cat. KyoManga.jpg|Kyo illustration by Natsuki Takaya. Kyo (Cat), Tohru & Yuki (Rat).png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Kyo & Yuki.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Kyo, Tohru & Yuki.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Kyo, Tohru & Yuki (1).png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Tohru, Yuki (Rat) and Kyo.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Yuki & Kyo.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Yuki, Tohru & Kyo on grass.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Tohru, Yuki (Rat) & Kyo (Cat).png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Yuki, Tohru & Kyo clothes.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Kyo, Tohru & Yuki outside.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Yuki, Tohru & Kyo.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Yuki, Tohru, Shigure & Kyo.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Tohru Honda in a pink dress with Yuki and Kyo Sohma.jpg|Tohru in a pink dress with Yuki and Kyo wearing white suits. Tohru and Kyo.jpg|Tohru and Kyo by Natsuki Takaya. Fruits Basket Manga.jpg|Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo by Natsuki Takaya. Tohru with Yuki and Kyo.jpg|Tohru with Kyo and Yuki in their Zodiac forms. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo.png|Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo by Natsuki Takaya. Fruits Basket Manga Poster 2019.png|The Cursed Sohmas and Tohru. Kyo, Tohru & Yuki Manga Official Art.png|Re-design of Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki by Natsuki Takaya. Silhouette of Kyo, Tohru, Machi and Yuki.PNG|Silhouettes of Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Machi. Parent kyo and hajime.PNG|Kyo with his son, Hajime. Younger Hajime.PNG|Kyo and Hajime. Another Volume 2 Art.png Screenshots :Main article: First Anime/Gallery Opening For Fruits Basket (2).png For Fruits Basket (7).png Screenshots :Main article: 1st Season of Second Anime/Gallery :Main article: 2nd Season of Second Anime/Gallery |-|1st Opening= Fruits Basket OP 1 (7).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (8).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (24).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (25).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (28).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (29).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (35).png |-|1st Ending= Fruits Basket ED 1 (11).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (12).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (13).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (14).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (22).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (23).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (24).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (25).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (26).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (27).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (34).png |-|2nd Opening= Fruits Basket OP 2 (23).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (24).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (25).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (26).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (27).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (28).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (92).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (93).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (94).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (95).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (97).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (98).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (99).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (100).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (101).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (102).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (103).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (109).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (110).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (111).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (112).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (113).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (114).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (115).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (116).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (117).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (121).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (122).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (127).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (129).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (132).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (133).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (134).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (142).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (143).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (144).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (145).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (146).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (147).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (148).png |-|2nd Ending= Fruits Basket ED 2 (6).png |-|2001 Anime = Kyo Sohma - 2001 Anime Concept Art.jpg|Kyo's 2001 Design Kyo Sohma - Cat - 2001 Anime Concept Art.gif|Kyo's 2001 Cat Design Kyo Profile.jpg|Kyo profile Fruits Basket 1.jpg|The main cast. Yuki, Tohru and Kyo.jpg Tohru & 5 Chinese Zodiacs.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo & Kagura.jpg Yuki, Kyo, Tohru & Kisa.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo & Shigure.jpg Momiji, Yuki, Tohru & Kyo.jpg Tohru, Yuki, Kyo & Shigure.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -1.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -2.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -3.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -6.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -7.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -4.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -5.jpg 2001 Anime Scans -1.jpg 2001 Anime Scans -2.jpg Fruits Basket 2001 Version.jpg 2001 DVD Volume 3.jpg 2001 DVD Volume 9.png English Volume 3 DVD.png FB The Complete Series DVD.jpg FB Viridian Collection DVD.jpg FB The Complete Series Collector's Edition.jpg FB Anime Classics DVD.jpg FB 2001 Complete Series Cover.jpg FB 2001 Complete Series Cover - Madman ver.jpg Tohru with Kyo, Yuki & Momij.jpg Haru, Tohru & Kyo.jpg Yuki. Shigure, Tohru, Kyo & Kagura Wallpaper 2001.png Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Kyo, Tohru and Yuki.png Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Kyo, Shigure, Tohru and Yuki.jpg Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Kyo, Yuki and Haru.jpg Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Yuki, Shigure, Kagura, Tohru and Kyo.jpg |-|2019 Anime = Main Visual 2019.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 2.jpg Kyo Faces.png Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 3.jpg Kyo - Full Body.png Kyo - Cat.png ph_cat.png ph_chara03.png ph_chara04.png ph Kyo.png Ph cat (2).png Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 4.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -1.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -2.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -3.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -4.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -5.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 5.jpg Season 2 Poster.jpg 2019 Anime DVD - Vol 3.jpg FB Calendar 2020 US.jpg|2020 Wall Calendar US Tohru, Saki, Arisa & 10 Sohmas wears Special Traditional.png Tohru, Kyo & Yuki Anime JAM 2019.jpg |-|Natsuki Takaya's Art = Kyo (Cat) & Yuki (Rat) Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Tohru as Child, Kyo & Yuki in their animal forms Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Kyo Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Okami & Kyo Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Kyo & Kagura Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Kyo Sohma Episode 24 Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Young Kyo and Kazuma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png FB Collector's Edition Volume 2 Special Thanks.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries